Reunion
by Stacymc2012
Summary: She was reduced to nothing now. She didn't have Daniel, her happy ending. She didn't have Henry, the son she had raised over the last ten, almost eleven year, and she didn't have Archie...


**This was prompted to me on Tumblr, and I figured I'd post it here as well. Enjoy! - Oh, the prompt was: Regina/Archie, tearful reunion, people notice that they've become a lot more closer since their sessions. They notice the change in her. **

* * *

The former Evil Queen was sitting in her car again, her mind reeling. Archie was dead. She was being framed for it and she had no way of proving it. She had no way of showing that she hadn't killed a man. If she had, she wouldn't have made such a messy job of it! Regina knew how to kill a man and not leave evidence, Pongo included.

She was reduced to nothing now. She didn't have Daniel, her happy ending. She didn't have Henry, the son she had raised over the last ten, almost eleven years…

And she didn't have Archie, the former cricket and conscience who had done as much as he could in his power to help Regina redeem herself; the one man who hadn't judged her, or blamed her or made her feel inferior, the first person in a long time to believe in her without malicious intentions. What angered her more was their last conversation.

Since their previous session, they'd decided ways to help Regina cope her anger so she wouldn't resort to magic when in tough situations. When the brunette had found out that Archie had told Emma about their sessions, she didn't even **think** that it was to help her situation. She had jumped the gun to accuse him of his reasons. She hated that she didn't listen when he was explaining. She hated herself for accusing him and trying to drive away one of the last people left in her life.

She had no one now.

...

Pongo barked from where the Dalmatian sat in the passenger seat beside her. Well, almost no one. She reached over and gently stroked the dog's head, "Let's go home, hmm, boy?" She was surprised how much she enjoyed her new companion's company. Perhaps it was because of who his previous owner was.

Her chest gripped tightly in a manner that it hadn't since Daniel's death… But why? She struggled to take in a breath and fought against her own tears. Why was everything always ripped away from her? Just as she turned on the car to leave, Pongo began barking loudly and pacing around in the seat impatiently. Regina raised a brow, "What's wrong, Pongo?"

The dog continued his persistent barking and Regina was surprised with herself that she was rather patient with the animal. She always did get along better with animals than with humans. "Okay, okay, I hear you very loud and clear," Regina sighed and got out of the car after turning it off. Perhaps he wanted a walk. She let Pongo come out through her door and closed it.

Pongo stood up on his hind legs and barked again before running off down the street. Regina gasped, blinking again and somewhat jogged after him. These shoes were so not made for running. It was like the dog was running toward something or someone. Regina was out of breath and stopped for a moment, panting as she called, "Pongo!"

The dog paused for a moment and looked at her, his head cocked to the side as if to ask, 'What?'

"Stay." She said firmly as she stood up straight and walked over to the dog and patted his head, "Alright, c'mon," she sighed and followed the dog, who seemed like he didn't want to use the bathroom after all. Oh well, she didn't have much else to do but dwell in her sea of sadness and Archie's unfortunate death.

Pongo led her to Main Street and up the road. Regina frowned, where in the world was this dog taking her? Just then, she raised her gaze up to a familiar ginger at a distance and her heart sped up. She was seeing things again… _Please let it be that and not another situation like Daniel's _she thought to herself. But apparently she wasn't going crazy; seeing as he was currently surrounded by a swarm of the townspeople, that meant that they saw him too, and Pongo was now speeding off to the crowd.

Regina exhaled suddenly, "Archie…" She whispered to herself as she stopped walking a few feet behind the crowd and him.

Unmistakably, when he saw Pongo, he knelt down and hugged the dog, talking to it as if it were a person, everyone had taken a step back to let the two reunite, but Regina could hear the confused but happy chatter about the former cricket being alive. Her legs began moving without her consent and suddenly Regina was sprinting over to them, Archie was her goal. She didn't bother to say "excuse me" or "sorry" as she somewhat burrowed through the swarm. These were the same people who blamed her for his death without second thought.

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind, nothing new there, and slightly appalled, but nobody dared to stop her. Archie was just standing straight when he had engulfed by all of Regina in a tight hug. He instantly returned her hug just as tightly and sighed softly, kissing her cheek. She was shaking slightly; a few tears escaped without her authorization, "You're alive," she whispered, her voice shaky and broken.

He nodded a bit, his cheek now pressed against hers, his eyes closed, "Everything's alright, Regina," he told her in a soft, calm tone. Same tone he'd used many sessions before to soothe her fears.

The rest of the world melted away for the two and they were the only ones there, holding onto each other tightly. Truly, they were almost afraid to let go. Regina was afraid because she thought it would all be a dream and then she'd have to wake and face the reality of him being dead all along. Archie because there was nobody else he'd rather have in his arms at that moment to welcome him back from the hell he'd just lived through. She sniffed a bit, not bothering to stay strong anymore as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Archie, I'm so sorry. I've been thinking about that day and I'm really sorry for snapping at you, I'm sorry that I didn't see things the way you had, I'm sorry for not understanding, I'm sorry fo-"

"Shh, shh," he cut her off gently, "It's alright, Regina. I'm sorry for telling Emma, you're right, it was out of line," he kissed her now wet cheek again and slowly began letting go. He grunted slightly as he did so.

Regina frowned, she knew that sound well, "You're hurt, aren't you?" She almost demanded to know.

He waved it off slightly, "It's… Nothing I can't handle."

Her face softened a bit, "Well, I don't think you should handle it alone. Let me look after you." She said almost timidly. She was almost afraid he'd say no.

The ginger man had known her long enough, thanks to their sessions together, to be able to read which kind of fear her sable colored eyes held. This look held her fear of being rejected. In all honesty, he could use the help, Cora hadn't exactly held back in her torture for information. So, he nodded slowly, "I would really appreciate that, Regina. Thank you," he gave her a soft smile.

Regina smiled back as well, "You're welcome. C'mon, my car is just up the block, I'll drive us home."

She was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but she merely pegged it as him needing help walking. So she wrapped an arm around his waist and the two began walking past the crowd, Pongo trailing behind them, his tail wagging at an impressive speed.

Everyone stared at them, eyes wide in astonishment. Ruby voiced everyone's thoughts, "What just happened?"

But the question went unanswered as Snow smiled ever so slightly. Emma gave her mother an odd look, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh.. Nothing… Just… true loves always find each other."


End file.
